Iris (2001 film)
| based on = | screenplay = | starring = | music = James Horner | cinematography = Roger Pratt | editing = Martin Walsh | studio = | distributor = * Miramax Films }} | released = | runtime = 90 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $5.5 million | gross = $16.2 million }} Iris is a 2001 British-American biographical drama film that tells the story of Irish-born British novelist Dame Iris Murdoch and her relationship with John Bayley. The film contrasts the start of their relationship, when Murdoch (Kate Winslet) was an outgoing, dominant individual as compared to her timid and scholarly partner Bayley (Hugh Bonneville), and their later life, when Murdoch (Judi Dench) was suffering from Alzheimer's disease and tended to by a frustrated Bayley (Jim Broadbent) in their North Oxford home in Charlbury Road. The film, directed by Richard Eyre, is based on Bayley's memoir Elegy for Iris. The beach scenes were filmed at Southwold in Suffolk, one of Murdoch's favourite haunts. Broadbent received the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his role. Dench and Winslet were both nominated, for Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress respectively. Plot When the young Iris Murdoch meets fellow student John Bayley at Somerville College, Oxford, he is a naive virgin easily flummoxed by her libertine spirit, arch personality, and obvious artistic talent. Decades later, little has changed and the couple keeps house, with John doting on his more famous wife. When Iris begins experiencing forgetfulness and dementia, however, the devoted John struggles with hopelessness and frustration, and becomes her caretaker, as his wife's mind deteriorates from the ravages of Alzheimer's disease. Cast * Judi Dench as Iris Murdoch ** Kate Winslet as young Iris * Jim Broadbent as John Bayley ** Hugh Bonneville as young John * Penelope Wilton as Janet Stone ** Juliet Aubrey as young Janet * Timothy West as Maurice ** Samuel West as young Maurice * Siobhan Hayes as Checkout girl * Kris Marshall as Dr Gudgeon Reception Iris received positive reviews from critics, with a 79% "fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes from a sample of 109 critics. Awards and nominations * Academy Awards ** Best Actress in a Leading Role: Judi Dench ** Best Actor in a Supporting Role: Jim Broadbent (won) ** Best Actress in a Supporting Role: Kate Winslet * BAFTA Awards ** Best British Film ** Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role: Jim Broadbent ** Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role: Judi Dench (won) ** Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role: Hugh Bonneville ** Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role: Kate Winslet ** Best Screenplay - Adapted * Broadcast Film Critics Association ** Best Supporting Actor - Jim Broadbent * Golden Globe Awards ** Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture - Drama: Judi Dench ** Best Supporting Actor - Motion Picture - Jim Broadbent (won) ** Best Supporting Actress - Motion Picture: Kate Winslet *'Los Angeles Film Critics Association ' ** Best Supporting Actor: Jim Broadbent (also for Moulin Rouge!) (won) ** Best Supporting Actress: Kate Winslet (won) * Satellite Awards ** Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture, Drama: Judi Dench ** Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role, Drama: Jim Broadbent ** Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role, Drama: Kate Winslet * Screen Actors Guild Awards ** Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Leading Role: Judi Dench ** Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Supporting Role: Jim Broadbent References External links * * * * * [http://www.bellaonline.com/articles/art51719.asp Iris at Literary Fiction, BellaOnline] Category:2001 films Category:American films Category:British films Category:English-language films Category:2000s romantic drama films Category:American biographical films Category:American romantic drama films Category:British biographical films Category:British romantic drama films Category:Biographical films about philosophers Category:Biographical films about writers Category:Films scored by James Horner Category:Films about Alzheimer's disease Category:Films based on biographies Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actor Academy Award-winning performance Category:Films produced by Scott Rudin Category:Films set in Oxford Category:Films set in universities and colleges Category:Films directed by Richard Eyre Category:University of Oxford in fiction Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:BBC Films films